Wind turbines usually have a yaw system to move a nacelle with respect to a tower of a wind turbine such that rotor blades are moved according to a wind direction. To obtain maximum wind energy capture, the rotor blades are usually moved to face the direction the wind is blowing.
Generally, the conventional yaw systems have one or more motors. However, the conventional yaw systems may have problems of torque fluctuations of the motors. Further, there may also be an unequal distribution of load and torque among a plurality of motors.
Hence, one objective of the present invention is to avoid the above-mentioned problems.